


The Sword of Surtur

by Go_get_Jakes_gun



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Accidental Incest, Body Horror, Bondage, Crying, Cunnilingus, Gangbang, Humiliation, Incest, Intersex, Intersex Loki, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape, Trade off, Underage - Freeform, Urination, Virginity, Watersports, intersex jotnar, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_get_Jakes_gun/pseuds/Go_get_Jakes_gun
Summary: (slightly) Post!Tales of Asgard AU, where King Thrym demands one of Odin’s sons as concubine for a night in return for Surtur’s sword which Asgard needs to defend itself from an invasion by Malekith’s forces.Odin reluctantly agrees, offering up Loki as Thor is on the frontlines fighting. His conditions are, however, that no one may penetrate Loki.Thrym proceeds to take his vengeance on Odin for all that he is done by humiliating his youngest son.





	The Sword of Surtur

Thor was on the frontlines fighting and couldn’t be called back because they _needed_ him there. Loki was ‘just sitting around planning things’ and ‘could be missed for a night.’ Or at least that was what he’d been told by Tyr and Freyr.

Loki had tears in his eyes.

His father had been uncharacteristically sympathetic. He’d sworn up and down that they wouldn’t penetrate him. That had been his first demand and he’d managed to push it. Loki would still be a virgin when he returned at least.

Good, he thought. He wanted to save that for someone special, not for a… a diplomatic exchange.

Loki’s didn’t want anybody to know, but that was impossible because Tyr and Freyr had been the ones sent to Thrym [they all knew that Laufey would be non-negotiable, and had instead opted to ask his brother] and therefore had been the first of any to know.

Odin had, of course, kept this from everyone until a half week later when a large portion of their army had been injured [surprise surprise, Laufey was helping Asgard’s adversaries].

Heimdall sent him to Jotunheim via the bifrost. He was immediately greeted by courtesans. Three scantily clad males and a woman. Yeah… Loki rarely ever saw women on his few trips (this was his second) to Jotunheim… he wondered why...

They stripped him bare before the court, then led him to Thrym’s chambers and shut the door behind him. Loki gulped. There, in front of him, stood Thrym who, to Loki’s chagrin, was clothed. That was so unfair- why did _Loki_ have to be naked!?

“Ah, little one,” the giant who was as old as his father crooned. “Come forwards.”

Loki did no such thing. That man was twice his size, and he’d suddenly realized how small he felt and how scared he was.

The man sighed and went over to Loki instead, picking him up and laying him on a bed that was twice the size of Loki’s in every dimension imaginable, and King Thrym had at least three feet on him. What if King Thrym broke his word to Odin? He’d lose nothing by it, Loki would _never_ tell his father how he was taken like some-some trollop. He was hyperventilating… wasn’t he…?

“Now, I promised your father no penetration, which is fine with me because in Jotunheim it is illegal to penetrate minors, and you’re still at least two hundred years away from being an adult,” he admitted, “but there are other ways to spend a night.”

And then, he pressed Loki back with one hand and held his hips down with another. “My my, what is this?” the man laughed, lifting up Loki’s cock as though it were a pesky garment and he was trying to upskirt him. “I suppose that this is your Jotun heritage showing, Aesir men don’t have cunts.” Loki burned with shame. So this was why his parents had always taught him to be modest while changing. “This makes everything even better.”

The man buried his face between Loki’s forcefully spread thighs and licked a stripe up his quim. The feeling overwhelmed Loki, who’d never had anything near that area save for his fingers. His legs flexed as he sucked his tummy in, recoiling from the sensation, but Thrym pressed on.

Loki started to moan as the man pressed kisses up his slit all the way up to his clit, which he took into his mouth and suckled, nibbling on it a little with his teeth.

“Ah-_ah_-hrnmgh,” tears streamed down Loki’s face at the feeling. It was so much, but it felt _so good_.

Thrym drew back for a moment, smirking. “You like that, little prince?”

“There is nothing pleasurable about rape.”

“This isn’t rape, this is… just a little TLC, I can’t imagine that your father was too keen on you sleeping around with your… delicate state. Unlike your brother, of course.”

The retort on the tip of Loki’s tongue died the moment that Thrym’s tongue went back to where it had been previously. He even extended his jaw a bit so that his bottom set of teeth grazed Loki’s gentle folds, Loki’s entire pussy covered by his large mouth, then breathed in suddenly, his inhale causing a suction-like effect on Loki’s pussy, the skin parting to where Thrym’s tongue massaged it from the inside. Did this count as penetration? Loki was too far gone to care.

Then, Thrym drew back a little and directed a cold blast of air (he blew out, basically) right above Loki’s wet little clit.

Loki let out a sob and jerked, his legs folding up a little, but Thrym corrected that immediately, slapping Loki’s face for it and marveling in the shocked look on his face, the blush, and, most importantly, the erection it caused.

“How _dare_ you, I am a prince of Asgard~”

“Who clearly enjoys a good beating,” Thrym smirked, gesturing to Loki’s dick.

He hummed for a moment while Loki spluttered, before grabbing Loki easily and flipping him around onto his stomach, then dragging him backwards with a strong arm as he himself sat back down so that Loki’s cock was on top of Thrym’s lap, his arse in the air.

Thrym slapped Loki’s bare arse, loving the red tinge it gave his arse cheeks. He went again and again until Loki was panting in his lap, face flushed and tear-stained. Thrym felt proud knowing that he’d made the proud prince of the Aesir come undone in such a fashion.

This time, when he laid Loki back, the boy moaned at the sensation, too tired to move. His red, hot arse cheeks against the coolness of Thrym’s sheets. King Thrym bent down once more, his tongue dipping into his slit, almost penetrating him but not quite there. It was so frustrating.

One of the king’s hands went to Loki’s clit, where he used a rather large thumb to tap Loki to completion.

Loki had never orgasmed from his cunt before. In truth, he had no idea what it was. Sure, he’d rubbed down there a few times, but never for long. He was a busy not-yet-man and had things to do- and besides, he’d never heard of it so he’d never thought it possible and had never gone looking for it. He’d heard that sex would be pleasurable, but had always assumed the pleasure would lie in his penis.

So when he came, as soon as the euphoria left him, panic settled in.

“Wha-wha?”

King Thrym looked shocked. “Boy, how many summers are you?”

“Nine-hundred and seven,” Loki blinked.

“Nine-hundred summers, and you’ve _never_ had an orgasm?”

Loki blushed. “I have cum before,” he gestured to his cock.

“Not with both your parts,” Thrym tutted. “I _must_ speak to your father about this.” Loki was mortified. “Boy, you have only lived half a life. Don’t worry though, you will experience much with your other half tonight. _Enter_!” he commanded.

In walked two Jotnar. Loki blinked. He’d seen their faces somewhere… he knew it…

“I hope you don’t mind, but I knew that Laufey would never let it go if I just blindly decided to help Aesir, so I allowed his heir, prince Helblindi, to come and play. Don’t worry, my son Kari will keep him in check.”

“Odinson,” the one whom he guessed was Helblindi grinned down at him wickedly.

“Now, now, Hel,” yup, he was right. Anyways, Kari spoke this time, “he’s still a minor, by Jotun law we are not allowed to penetrate him.”

“Of course, of course,” Helblindi rolled his eyes. “Just because _his_ people let their dogs rape ours doesn’t mean that the same is necessarily on my mind for him. Besides, he is one-eighth Jotun,” the man who was only _two_ feet taller than him (probably hadn’t finished growing yet) ran a hand down his quim, “and is Jotun in the place that counts.”

Both men stripped as Thrym exited the chambers. He had no need to see his son and nephew naked, _ew_. He was _not_ into incest, thank you very much.

Meanwhile, Helblindi lay behind Loki, a leg wedged between the younger boy’s own, his cock rock had and pressing against Loki’s puffy pussy in a way that applied pressure, but wouldn’t penetrate it, whilst he kissed up and down the boy’s neck, leaving customary lovebites that, by Jotun law, _were_ technically allowed to be on him (they really just weren’t allowed to use their phalluses to penetrate him, or shove a finger up his cunt, though Helblindi was starting to get the feeling that Loki might want that). While Helblindi played with him from behind, Kari focused all of his attention on Loki’s nipples.

“I suppose if you’ve never been penetrated, you’d never have needed to suckle a babe… never made any milk, have you?”

Tears down his face at the humiliation that he felt in this situation (he’d tried to hold them back, he honestly had), Loki shook his head. No.

“Good then. They say the first milk is always the sweetest. You’re so young, I bet we could induce it by the night’s end with enough work!”

Kari left for a moment, while Helblindi continued to rock his hips, enjoying the delicious slide of Loki’s cooling, dripping cunt against his hard, aching penis. He really hoped that Asgard needed Jotunheim’s favour sometime in the next hundred years or so.

Kari returned with half a dozen courtesans. “If we need more, I’ll get them,” he shrugged at Helblindi’s questioning look. That wasn’t even close to what Helblindi thought was wrong with this picture, but OK. It seemed that his cousin had a lactation fetish… though now that he thought of it, the younger son of Odin wouldn’t look too shabby with his teats bursting full of milk… and besides, not even magic could stop biology, Loki would have to go home with evidence of his shame, and Helblindi was all for that. Why else was he sucking hickey’s into the prince’s skin?

Two of the male courtesans came forwards and bent their heads to suckle at Loki’s nipples while the others began pouring oils on him and holding herbs under his nose. Damn, Kari was going all out. Whatever, as long as Helblindi could stay here, thrusting.

When they eventually took over Asgard, maybe they’d keep Odin and Thor in the dungeons, and use Loki as a pleasure slave. Yes, that would be perfect. They’d send him back to them at night, puffy and used. Surely that was why the Norns had given him a cunt, it was a _sign_!

Helblindi would have fun doing it, to avenge his brother, Loptr’s death. Loptr wouldn’t have been born a runt if _Odin_ and his army hadn’t attacked when they did. Then their parents wouldn’t have had to abandon him in the temple, and he wouldn’t have been killed (dragged into the wilderness by Frostwolves, most likely). Loki was even roughly Loptr’s age! Yes, it would be the perfect vengeance!

He was going to cum. He pulled back, and beat the Odinson’s quim with his hard, heavy, throbbing cock, relishing in the cries that he made, before aiming his head at the quivering pussy and cumming so hard. He’d never came that hard in his life.

Kari, it had seemed, was rather close too, and pushed his head right into Loki’s clit, forcing the swollen button back behind its hood as he came into it. Technically not penetration, but it made the youngest prince scream.

Helblindi smiled. Like music to his fucking ears.

After a few more minutes, the two courtesans grew tired, and withdrew from the nipples, saliva trails connecting their slick lips to the puffy buds. Two more courtesans swiftly replaced them.

Helblindi leant between the younger prince’s legs and began to lap at his quim, tasting himself, his cousin and Loki (ahhh, the taste of royalty). If he’d heard his uncle right whilst he and Kari eavesdropped, the younger prince of Asgard had had his first orgasm via the little pussy he possessed (about two-thirds the size of Helblindi’s own) today. His uncle had even whispered for them to target that. To make Loki cum so many times down there that it was all that he ever wanted, as everybody knew that to take it in the quim was less manly than _taking_ a quim, and it would therefore bring shame upon the house of Odin.

Helblindi sucked and sucked at the soft skin, dripping himself, whilst Kari tweaked Loki’s clit and the courtesans suckled away at Loki’s teats as though milk was already coming from them and they were hungry babies.

Loki came again with a strangled sob, his face drenched in tears. This time, a gush of slickness came out, hitting Helblindi on the nose. It smelled good… _ripe_… they so needed to take over Asgard…

They continued on like this for about an hour- during which time Helblindi and Kari had Loki many ways- basically any way that you can think of that doesn’t involve penetration (Helblindi even sat on the young prince’s face at sometime and got eaten out whilst Kari thrust his erect penis against Loki’s clitoris). Eventually, however, it was time to release Loki to the public.

He was placed on a table (a short one, his bum hung off the side), his chest and legs restrained (pushed up and tied apart, exposing his cunt to the cold, unforgiving air of Jotunheim). There were two boards. One went up over his lower abdomen, hiding his lower half from sight, the other dissected him into neck and torso.

The two courtesans currently sucking on his nipples did not stop. His chest was beginning to feel heavy, though he thought that that might be because of all the pulling his breast-muscles had been subjected to in the past hour.

The first Jotnar came up. He felt a hand shift his purse’s skin back, and then a flattened tongue descended on it, tapping. Another (unless Jotuns had three hands now) played with his cock.

He moaned. They’d played with both of those tonight, just never at the same time.

He felt something bump against his right hand. Another thing bumped against his left hand.

“Now, now, Loki,” Helblindi smiled down at him condescendingly. “Be polite and service these men.”

Loki felt shame wash over him, but he was in no position to make demands. He took the phalluses in his… actually, nope, no, he couldn’t. He whined. The penises were to wide for him to wrap his hands around.

“He’s so small,” he heard a Jotun purr, stroking his abdomen.

Loki was jerking against the tongue making a meal of his quim and the hand loosely pumping at his cock. His chest was tied down, so there was no way to escape the onslaught against his nipples.

He came. _Hard_. And in his daze of euphoria, someone slapped his cunt with their cock and came against him (why did the Jotnar seem to like that so much?).

He felt hands on his hips as some Jotnar licked up the cum whilst others began to play with his pussy. He couldn’t see the organ, of course, but if he had to imagine, it was probably puffy and swollen, gaping maybe? He wasn’t entirely sure how vaginas worked, but he _felt_ empty.

Helblindi watched on, his mind drifting slightly. The younger prince was so wet and open, if he were to slip in the boy probably wouldn’t even notice, he must be numb down there by now. He doubted that Odin would bother to check the boy’s genitalia for damage (perhaps he had assumed that the younger boy had had sex by that point?), the only thing that _might_ give it away would be if the boy were to pop out a babe in 9 to 12 months (he was unsure how its mixed blood might affect it), and the thought itself sent shivers down his spine. Yup. They _definitely_ needed to take over Asgard soon.

Just then, Loki cried out, drawing his attention back to the boy.

Loki sobbed as he felt a weird sensation in his chest. He’d guessed what it was before he heard the first pleased gasp.

“He has sprung milk!” Kari cried, joyfully.

“_Finally_,” Helblindi rolled his eyes as though bored, but nevertheless went to Loki’s chest, bent down, and took a nipple into his mouth.

He sucked on it, enjoying Loki’s low moan as he guzzled the milk down, enjoying its (true to Kari’s word) sweet, decadent taste. He couldn’t remember ever tasting milk this good. It felt… it felt warm… _familiar_… maybe this _was_ a sign from the Norns that they ought to take over Asgard.

Loki panted as he came yet again.

This went on for about two more hours. Eventually they withdrew him from his confines and moved him back to King Thrym’s chambers. They gave him water, and whilst allowing him to recuperate for a bit, Kari went to go fetch his father. King Thrym had only set out that he wanted Loki at the beginning and at the end of the night.

While he was gone, Helblindi kept Loki company in the form of sitting between his thighs, leaning down over him, kissing his unresisting mouth (_not_ penetration by Jotun law), and running his hands up and down smooth skin.

“So pretty like this,” he said, in between kisses, “So pliant. You like it like this, don’t you?” Loki moaned weakly. “All spread out, your _cunt_ soaking wet… bet you wish you were nice and full, hm? It’s going to be awful, going back to Asgard, where no one will understand what lies here,” he pressed a hand between them and felt for Loki’s open purse, running his fingers along it. “Don’t worry, I’m sure that you’ll find _somebody_ to take you like the slut you are.”

Loki whimpered a small ‘no,’ as he continued to shake. He’d spent almost his entire time on Jotunheim shaking, to Helblindi’s knowledge.

And then King Thrym came in. Loki moaned softly in brief-instinctual disappointment as the nice warm body covering him (he never thought that he’d think that about a Jotun) removed itself from where it was plastered over him.

King Thrym chuckled, still clothed, settling himself near Loki. “Your time with us is coming to an end,” Loki couldn’t decide whether he loved or hated that idea, his mind was so out of it.

Thrym chuckled again, lifting Loki onto him so that he was sitting on Thrym’s lap. “I take it you have enjoyed your stay? Oh, what is this? Are you milking?”

He shifted Loki’s back so that his chest was in the air and his head hung back, and he attached his lips to one of Loki’s breast and sucked at the teat. The young princed let out a shuddering moan as milk (how was there any left?) flowed from his boob into the man’s mouth.

“Delicious,” he wiped his lips, “I take it this is your first?”

Loki nodded.

The man’s cock grew stiff. Loki could feel it shift beneath him, and let out a whine as he rocked back against it.

“So wet,” a hand made its way to Loki’s quim, “Poor lamb, you’ve been teased all day. I bet the first thing that you’re going to do when you get back home to daddy is stuff yourself full of the biggest thing that you can find.”

Shame washed over Loki. Yes, yes he probably would.

“Gonna stuff it up your cunt while you slide your tits across the bed? Or are you going to find yourself a _real_ man and have him fuck you, maybe even knock you up?” Loki gasped. He started rocking himself on Thrym, his cock providing delicious friction to Loki’s cunt <strike>(but it still wasn’t enough).</strike>

“You could probably get your brother to do it,” Thrym continued on, humming, “fertility god, probably has a breast fetish,” oh gods, he _refused_ to think of Thor right now, “doubt he’d be able to resist these knockers,” he slapped at Loki’s breasts, eliciting a yelp from the younger boy, and a growing interest from his nether regions. “Oh, you like that, do you? Figures that you’d like to be knocked around, little whore like you.” He shoved Loki downwards, turned him to face the bed in a fashion similar to doggy-style, grabbed his legs, sat between them, and spanked his quim.

Loki mewled as Thrym began his onslaught, spanking the boy’s bottom, thigh, pussy (it always went back there, didn’t it?) repeatedly until he could no longer support himself with his arms and fell onto the bed in a haze.

He was roughly turned around, the cold sheets stinging his hot cheeks, then he felt something fairly hot hit his cock and cunt. Ahh… King Thrym was pissing on him. Loki took a deep breath, enjoying the sensation of the hot liquid, which found its way to his breasts before cumming (his cock) himself. Gee, he sure was learning a lot about himself today.

King Thrym bent down and placed a kiss to his swollen nether lips, before withdrawing. “I believe your quim has had enough for one night. And in any case, we have word that your father’s army is about to win. Would you like a bath?”

Hesitantly, Loki nodded, and Thrym directed some courtesans to help him. He was surprised to find that he could barely stand. The sudden change in position made him feel some vertigo and he wound up vomiting over a rather unfortunate servant.

He didn’t feel right getting into the bathtub, felt like he was on the brink of passing out. On the bright side, he had people helping him, so it was unlikely that he would die.

True to his belief, he woke up some time later, dressed in fine robes and, well, clean. His nether regions felt sore and swollen, but otherwise normal. His chest felt heavy (and from what Loki knew about lactation, would probably continue to feel so for the next few days before stopping provided that he didn’t draw any out).

The Bifrost opened, and out stepped his father with the sword.

Loki fell straight into his bed once they were back, and slept until all of Asgard had been rebuilt.

\- End

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm... once Asgard is built, I'm assuming that it'll need a wall or something to defend itself...
> 
> <s> (my finger slipped) </s>


End file.
